This invention relates to integrated flow and temperature sensors for fluids, and more particularly to bidirectional flow sensors in which a heater is maintained at a constant temperature differential above the temperature of the flowing fluid.
Modern ships employ crew members whose function is to monitor various parts of the vessel, and to operate equipment such as hoists, radar, bridge equipment, and to monitor and control valves located throughout the ship. The costs associated with maintaining a large crew are disadvantageous, and such costs include the costs associated with paying wages, maintaining the crew member in terms of food and life support (bathrooms, hot water, and the like), and also includes the costs of training the crew member for the particular job. To the extent that a ship""s functions can be automated, the necessary crew can be reduced.
The problem is particularly acute in war vessels, as a relatively large crew must be maintained in order to have the resources to perform battle damage repair and recovery.
If reliable and inexpensive integrated flow sensors were available, such sensors could be located in various pipes within a ship or a factory, and their readings could be compared to determine if there were a break or leak (break) in the intervening pipe or flow path. Once identified, the damaged flow paths could be disabled by remotely-controllable valves. These flow sensors could also advantageously be used with integrated pressure sensors for determination of the state of the fluid system. Such inexpensive sensors could also be used to improve process controls in chemical and other processes.
Present-day flow sensors include rotating-propeller or linear types, differential-pressure aperture, ball-in-tapered-tube, vane or deflection type, ultrasonic, and hot-wire anemometer. The rotating-propeller is very accurate, but may degrade over time as a function of corrosion and deposits, and may fail catastrophically in the presence of large debris. The differential-pressure type of flow sensor requires an obstructing aperture or change of geometry of the flow path, which is very undesirable, and when the application requires many such sensors to be cascaded, may substantially impede the flow. Also, the small pressure changes attributable to relatively large apertures may undesirably introduce noise into the measurement. The ball-in-tube type requires a vertical orientation, and the tube must be transparent in order to optically detect the location of the ball. Additionally, in a vehicle which has vertical motion, the vertical acceleration tends to add to the gravitational force acting on the ball, and will tend to affect the reading, and therefore the accuracy. The vane deflection type of flow sensor obstructs the flow with the vane, and is not known for its accuracy. The ultrasonic type of flow sensor does not necessarily impede the flow, but is expensive, and may not be suitable for use in a noisy environment, or in an environment in which many such sensors are in use, so that the ultrasonic signals of one affect the others in the same flow path. The hot-wire anemometer is not known for use in fluids other than air, would not work in a conductive fluid, and the thin wire would be subject to breakage by circulating debris in some applications.
FIG. 1a is an illustration of a flow sensor as described in copending patent application Ser. No. 09/349,576, filed Jul. 8, 1999 in the name of the inventors herein. In FIG. 1a, a sensor 10 includes a fluid path 12 in the form of a round pipe 14 through which fluid flows in a direction designated by an arrow 16. Sensor 10 supports an annular peripheral electrical heating element or heater 18. A flow of electrical energy or power is applied to heater 18 from a controller 20 by way of a set 22 of wires. A temperature sensor 24 is coupled to heating element 18, for producing a signal representing the temperature of the heating element. The temperature-representative signal is applied to controller 20 by way of a set of wires 24w. Controller 20 includes a memory (Mem) designated 21. A further temperature sensor 26 is mounted to pipe 14 at a location upstream from heating element 18, for sensing the temperature of the fluid flowing in pipe 14, and for generating a signal representing the temperature of the fluid. The signal representing the temperature of the fluid is applied over a set of wires 26w to controller 20.
FIG. 1b is a representation of a cross-section of the structure of FIG. 1a. In FIG. 1b, the wall of pipe 14 is made from conventional materials, designated as 33. The conventional materials may, depending-upon the temperature and pressure of the fluid flowing in path 12, be materials such as brass, galvanized steel, stainless steel, or composite materials. In the sensing region 36, the pipe wall can be made of the same material as pipe 14, or can be made from a high-strength material 34, as for example titanium, which can be substantially thinner in cross-section than the conventional materials 33. This thinner cross-section, in turn, generally translates into better thermal transfer properties between the heater 18, the sensors 24 and 26, and the fluid within the sensing region 36. The sensing region 36 is connected to pipe 14 using standard connecting techniques.
In operation of the sensor 10 of FIG. 1a, the velocity of the flow of fluid is determined by sensing the upstream fluid temperature with sensor 26, and applying electrical energy from the controller 20 to the heating element 18 at a rate sufficient to raise the temperature of the heating element, as measured by sensor 24, to a second temperature, greater than the upstream-fluid temperature, by a fixed temperature difference. The measurement of power or the time rate of energy required to maintain the fixed temperature difference is an indication of the velocity of fluid flow in the fluid path.
In an alternative arrangement that provides a lower-cost, but lower-accuracy solution, upstream fluid temperature is estimated, rather than directly sensed, based on details of the system into which the sensor is installed. For example, if the upstream fluid is water which comes from the bottom of a lake in which the water temperature always remains at about 55xc2x0 F., the upstream temperature measurement is not needed, and the upstream temperature may be assumed. This estimation obviates the need for upstream temperature sensor 26. All calculations are then based on the assumed upstream temperature.
In yet another alternative arrangement, the heater 18 of FIG. 1a is turned off periodically and allowed to attain the temperature of the fluid to provide the ambient, or upstream value. This heater-ON to heater-OFF duty cycle or period depends upon the thermal characteristics of the fluid, the sensor wall 14 (or 34) of FIG. 1b, and the expected temperature range of the fluid.
Once the fluid flow rate is known, the volume flow rate (gallons per minute, for example) is easily determined to be the product of the effective cross-section of the fluid path (the diameter of the pipe, taking into account boundary effects) multiplied by the fluid flow velocity. Given the density of the fluid, the mass flow rate (kilograms per second, for example) is easily determined as the product of the volume flow rate multiplied by the density of the fluid. Controller 20 produces a signal representing one (or all) of fluid velocity, volume flow rate, and mass flow rate, and applies it over a signal path 20w to a remote indicator (not illustrated).
FIG. 2a is a simplified schematic diagram of an analog embodiment of a temperature controller 220 which may be used in controller 20 of FIG. 1a to maintain the heater temperature at a fixed value above the temperature of the upstream fluid. In FIG. 2a, heater 18 is illustrated as a resistor having a resistance designated as Rheater. One end of resistor 18 is grounded, and the other is connected to the output port 322o of a driver circuit 322. In practice, as illustrated in FIG. 2b, driver circuit 322 may be as simple a circuit as a power field-effect device 352 having its source 352s connected to output port 322o, its drain 352d connected to a supply voltage source V, and its gate 352g coupled to resistor 232. Resistor 18 of FIG. 2a is thermally coupled to temperature sensor 24, as illustrated by dash-line path 224. Sensor 24 is coupled with a tapped resistor 226 to form a voltage divider coupled between a bus Vdd and ground, to thereby provide, at its tap, a voltage having a value lying between Vdd and ground. Similarly, sensor 26 is connected with a resistor 228 as a voltage divider coupled between Vdd and ground, to thereby provide, at its tap, a voltage having a value lying between Vdd and ground. Sensors 24 and 26 may be thermistors or other temperature-sensitive resistance devices, as known in the art. If sensors 24 and 26 (or their outputs), and their associated resistors 226 and 228, respectively, are matched to each other, the same voltage will appear across the resistors 226 and 228. If the temperature of heating element 18 as measured by sensor 24 were to be slightly higher than that measured by sensor 26 and sensor 24 had a negative temperature coefficient, sensor 24 would have a slightly higher output than sensor 26, and the voltage across resistor 226 would be slightly greater than the voltage across resistor 228. Instead of temperature-sensitive resistance devices, xe2x80x9ctwo-terminal IC temperature transducersxe2x80x9d might be used for temperature sensors 24 and/or 26. Such IC sensors have a constant-current temperature characteristic which depends upon the sensed temperature. Within the range of operating voltage, such a temperature sensor has a high impedance providing constant current regardless of the applied voltage, and the constant current is a function of the sensed temperature. Such sensors are fabricated by Analog Devices, of Norwood, Mass. as type AD590, with various ranges of accuracy or error. Regardless of the sensor type, the connections of sensors 24 and 26 as illustrated in FIG. 2a, serially connected with resistors 226 and 228, respectively, across the supply voltage Vdd-to-ground, may still be viewed as voltage dividers, since the constant-current characteristic of the IC sensors effectively modifies the impedance of the sensor in response to voltage changes in order to maintain the constant current. Thus, description of the sensor-resistor combination as a voltage divider is applicable to both the thermistor-type and IC-type sensors when each is connected in series with a resistor. In actuality, the operation of the IC sensors is substantially more complicated, and is not treated here.
An operational amplifier 230 of FIG. 2a has its output port 230o coupled, by way of a limiting resistor 232, to the input port 322i of driver circuit 322. Amplifier 230 has its noninverting (+) differential input port coupled by way of a path 234 to the junction of sensor 26 and resistor 228, for sensing the reference voltage, and the inverting (xe2x88x92) differential input port of amplifier 230 is connected to the movable tap 226m of resistor 226. The movable tap 226m can be set so that, when the temperature sensed by sensor 24 is slightly greater than the temperature sensed by sensor 26, the voltages at the inverting and noninverting input ports of amplifier 230 are essentially equal. Those skilled in the art will recognize the arrangement of FIG. 2a as a simple feedback control circuit, which tends to maintain the amount of current through heating element 18 at a value which results in a constant temperature. Simple filters (not illustrated in FIG. 2a) can be used in conjunction with operational amplifier 230 to control the time constant of the feedback circuit. When the tap 226m of resistor 226 is set to sense a slightly lower voltage than that across resistor 226 as a whole, the feedback circuit 220 of FIG. 2awill act to maintain the heating element 18 at a temperature which is higher by a preset amount than the temperature sensed by sensor 26. Thus, the position of tap 226m of resistor 226 can be used to set or adjust the amount by which the temperature of heating element 18 is kept above the temperature sensed by sensor 26 in an analog feedback circuit such as circuit 220 of FIG. 2a.
FIG. 3 differs from FIG. 2a in that a digital circuit 330 replaces the analog operational amplifier 230. In FIG. 3, digital circuit 330 includes an integrated processor 332 which includes analog input ports 3321, and 3322 to which the temperature reference signals are applied from temperature sensors 24 and 26, respectively. Processor 332 also includes a set of ports designated generally as 332p, at which the various bits of a digital signal are accessed. Thus, one of the individual ports of set 332p is designated as carrying the least-significant bit (LSB), another as carrying the most-significant bit (MSB), and the other ports (not designated) carry bits of intermediate significance. The bit signals carried by the ports of set 332p are applied to the input ports of a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 334, which, as known, converts the digital signals into a corresponding quantized-analog signal on output signal path 334o. The analog signal is applied to a driver circuit 322. The integrated processor 330 of FIG. 2a may be a specialized integrated device such as Neuron processor MC143150 or the like, made by Motorola company of Schaumberg, Ill., under license from Echelon Company of Palo Alto, Calif. These processors are convenient for such use, because they include several desired functions, and further include a communication interface, illustrated as 332b in FIG. 3, which can be connected to a communication channel 340, such as a twisted pair, power line carrier, RF channel, or the like, in an automated system.
In operation of the arrangement of FIG. 3, the integrated processor 332 calculates an output voltage based on the sensed temperatures 24 and 26, and outputs or generates a digital value on signal paths 332p, which value is then converted by digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 334 into an analog version of this output voltage. In essence, the processor 332 performs the function of a feedback control circuit, which will maintain the amount of electrical current through heating element 18 at a value sufficient to maintain the heating element at a specified value above the temperature measured by sensor 26. Compared with the feedback circuit using the Op-Amp 230 in FIG. 2a, however, characteristics of this feedback, such as the temperature difference between the heater and the fluid, or the applicability to a different type of fluid, is programmable or software-adjustable (commandable), and independent of the setting of a variable resistor, such as 226 of FIG. 2a. Consequently, no adjustable voltage divider is necessary in the arrangement of FIG. 3.
FIG. 4 is similar to FIG. 3, but the processor 332 is arranged to produce, on signal path 342, a bi-level pulse-width modulated (PWM) output signal representative of the desired power or current to be applied to resistor 18. The pulse-width modulated signal is applied to the input of driver circuit 322. The heating element 18 in this circuit is driven by full-amplitude PWM signal rather than by a modulated-amplitude quantized-analog signal. This allows a direct connection between the integrated processor 332 and the driver circuit 322, and thereby eliminates the need for the digital-to-analog converter 334 of FIG. 3. When automated systems are to be used, it is often desirable to minimize the cost of each sensor used in the system. Deletion of the digital-to-analog converter aids in reducing cost and complexity of the assembly, and the simplification and reduction in the number of parts may be expected to improve reliability. Alternatively, a simple solid-state processor can be used. Moreover, a PWM type of output is readily available from a number of commercially available processors at little or no additional cost.
FIG. 5 illustrates a hybrid analog/digital temperature controller which may be used in the controller 20 of FIG. 1a. In FIG. 5, heater 18 is driven by driver block 322, which in turn is controlled by the analog output signal from an operational amplifier 230. The inverting input port of amplifier 230 is connected to the movable tap 226m on resistor 226, and resistor 226 is connected in series with temperature sensor 24 between voltage source Vdd and ground. Temperature sensor 26 is connected with resistor 228 as a voltage divider to produce a voltage output at its tap, and the voltage at the tap is applied to an integrated processor 330, which converts the analog voltage across resistor 228 into digital form, and provides the digital information to system bus 340. Movable tap 226m is connected to integrated processor 332 by a path 331 so as to make the temperature sensed by sensor 24 available to the system bus 340. The analog output signal of Neuron chip or processor module 330 is connected to the noninverting input port of amplifier 230. The operation of the arrangement of FIG. 5 is similar to that of the arrangement of FIG. 2a, with the only difference lying in the digitization of the voltage across resistor 228, and the reconversion of the digitized value to analog form for application to amplifier 230. It will be apparent that the connection to the operational amplifier through the digital circuits 330 can be made for the temperature sensed by sensor 24 instead of for the temperature sensed by sensor 26. In this latter version, the variable resistor 226 can be replaced by a fixed resistor.
FIG. 6 illustrates an arrangement similar to that of FIG. 5, in which both the temperature-representative signals from resistors 226 and 228 are digitized within Neuron processor or integrated processor 330, and reconverted into analog form for application to the amplifier 230. In view of the detailed descriptions of FIGS. 2a, 3, 4, and 5, it is only necessary to state that the module with integrated processor 330 includes two analog input ports, one for each temperature-related signal, and two analog output ports, designated 332P1 and 332P2, at which two analog temperature-representative signals appear. As in the other embodiments, the temperature sensors 24 and 26 may be temperature-sensitive resistors or constant-current sources. No further description of FIG. 6 is believed to be necessary for an understanding of the temperature control aspects of the system.
In addition to control of the temperature of the heater as described above, controller 20 of FIG. 1a also performs further processing of the temperature information, together with memorized information, in order to determine the flow velocity through the path. The flow velocity v is given by                     v        =                              [                                                            k                  1                                ⁡                                  (                                                            E                      2                                                              Δ                      ⁢                                              xe2x80x83                                            ⁢                                              TR                        heater                                                                              )                                            -                              k                2                                      ]                                1            m                                      1      
where:
k1 is a constant dependent upon wall temperature and the Prandtl number (NPr), which is the ratio of molecular momentum to thermal diffusivity;
xcex94T is the temperature increment of the heater over the fluid temperature;
k2 is a correction factor dependent upon the characteristics of the heater 18, the material 34, and the thermal connection therebetween; and
m is a power or correction factor which is dependent upon the thermal electrical characteristics of the heater 18;
Rheater is the electrical resistance of the heater; and
E is the voltage across the heater resistor.
In actual practice, the above equation (1), or equations obtained by similar derivations, may not provide as precise a reading or value as desired, due to the difficulty of determining the constants. A more precise value for the flow can be obtained by evaluating a polynomial, such as a 5th order polynomial of the form a+bx+cx2+dx3+ex4+fx5, and determining the values of the coefficients of the polynomial by a calibration of the flow sensor against a known reference flow sensor placed in-line with the flow sensor being calibrated. The processing required in the controller 20 of FIG. 1 to evaluate such equations is straightforward, and requires no further description.
Once the flow velocity is determined by use of the processing described above, the flow may be determined in terms of volumetric flow (volume per unit time) by multiplying the flow velocity by the effective cross-section of the path or pipe in which the fluid is flowing. Ordinarily, the area is simply determined from the diameter of the pipe in which the flow is occurring. The processor memory 21 will, for this purpose, be preprogrammed with the characteristics of the flow sensor path, possibly including such a characteristic as area of the pipe with which the flow sensor is associated. The mass flow rate (mass per unit time) is simply determined by multiplying the volumetric flow rate by the mass density of the fluid. For this purpose, the processor of controller 20 of FIG. 1a which performs the processing will be preprogrammed with the characteristics of the fluid being measured and the physical dimensions of the fluid path. This information may be preprogrammed at the factory, or, if the type of fluid may change from time to time, the mass density characteristics may be uploaded to the processor memory by way of bus 20w of FIG. 1a or 340 of FIG. 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7. The resulting velocity, volumetric, or mass flow rate (or all of them) is (or are) transmitted from the sensor 10 over the bus 20w of FIG. 1a or 340 of FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, and/or 7 to a other locations or to a central location for use such as monitoring and/or control.
In another version, the heater resistor is used to detect the temperature, thereby obviating the need for a physical temperature-measuring device such as 24 of FIG. 1a. More particularly, the heater is made from a material, such as nickel or platinum, whose resistance Rheater changes with temperature, and the resistance of the heater is used as a measure of the temperature of the heater. In a first embodiment of this version, the processor is time-alternately provided with voltage across (a) the precision resistor 180 and (b) the heater resistor 18 as shown in the system 700 of FIG. 7. Provision is also made for measuring these voltages (E) across the precision resistor 180 and the heater resistor 18. Signals representing the sensed heater voltages and current are applied to the processor for determination of the heater resistance. In this arrangement, the current through the heater is determined during the xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d intervals. In this arrangement, the resistance of the heater resistor is determined during the xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d intervals or periods, as the quotient of E/I, and this resistance value is applied to a ROM for read-out of the corresponding temperature. In such an arrangement, the temperature sensing and the heating aspect of the flow determination are time-division multiplexed. Such an arrangement has the advantage of further reducing the number of parts in the assemblage, and substitutes solid-state control and processing for the second temperature sensor.
As an alternative to time-division multiplexing of the temperature-sensing and power-applying functions associated with the heater, the power-applying function may be performed continuously, and the resistance determination for temperature determination may be performed by simply measuring the applied electrical voltage (E) and the resulting current (I), and taking the quotient of E/I.
Bidirectional flow sensors are desired.
A method according to an aspect of the invention, for determining the flow of a fluid through a region, includes the step of determining the temperature of a fluid flowing in a path, at first and second spaced-apart locations along the path. The method also includes the step of applying power to a heater thermally coupled to the path at a location lying between the first and second spaced-apart locations, for raising the temperature of the heater by a fixed temperature differential above the lesser of the temperature of the fluid at the first and second locations, and, using at least information equivalent or corresponding to one of the specific heat of the fluid, the exposed area of the heater, the power required to sustain the temperature differential, the power transfer characteristics per unit area of the heater to the fluid, and the exposed area of the heater, determining the fluid flow. In a particular mode, the method includes the step of determining the volumetric flow from the fluid flow and information equivalent to the cross-sectional area of the path. In another mode, the method includes the step of determining the mass flow from the volumetric flow and information equivalent to the mass density of the fluid. In a particularly advantageous mode of the invention, the signals from the temperature sensors produce information relating to the direction of the fluid flow, as well as the flow magnitude.
A bidirectional fluid flow sensor according to an aspect of the invention includes a path for the flow of fluid in mutually opposite first and second directions, and a heater thermally coupled to the path, for transferring heat to the fluid at a first location along the path. A first electrically responsive temperature sensor is located downstream from the heater for the first direction of fluid flow. The first temperature sensor has a temperature-dependent constant-electrical-current characteristic. A second electrically responsive temperature sensor is located downstream from the heater for the second direction of fluid flow, and the second temperature sensor has a temperature-dependent constant-electrical-current characteristic which may differ from that of the first electrically responsive temperature sensor. Ideally, this difference is attributable to a temperature difference between the fluid at the first and second locations. An electrical coupler or circuit is electrically coupled to the first and second electrically responsive temperature sensors, for coupling the sensors in electrical series in a manner which results in a electrical combined sensor current which depends only on that one of the sensors providing the lesser constant electrical current. In this fashion, the electrical current through the series-connected temperature sensors equals the electrical current which would be produced by that one of the sensors producing the least current. In a particular embodiment of the invention in which the series-connected temperature sensors are solid-state two-terminal integrated-circuit temperature transducers operable with a direct-voltage supply in the range of about 4 to 30 volts, the electrical current through the series-connected sensors equals that current which would occur through the sensor sensing the lower temperature if it were not connected in series. The bidirectional flow sensor includes a controller coupled to the electrical coupler and to the heater, for controlling the power applied to the heater in a manner which tends to maintain the heater at a fixed temperature difference above the temperature sensed by that one of the sensors providing the lesser constant electrical current. A processor is provided for converting the power applied to the heater into an indication of flow.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the signals appearing across the temperature sensors are compared to produce information relating to the direction of fluid flow.
In another advantageous embodiment of the bidirectional flow sensor according to an aspect of the invention, the controller comprises a heater temperature sensor coupled to the heater, for determining the temperature of the heater. This heater temperature sensor may include an electrical resistor associated with the heater, and a processing arrangement for determining the electrical resistance of the electrical resistor. In the most preferred embodiment, the electrical resistor and the heater are one and the same element, in which case the heater temperature sensor further comprises a resistance determining arrangement coupled to the electrical resistor for measuring the electrical resistance of the heater.
Other embodiment include one in which (a) the controller comprises a memory preprogrammed with a value corresponding to the cross-sectional area of the path, so that the flow determination is in the form of one of mass quantity per unit time and volume per unit time, (b) the path is associated with a pipe having a peripheral wall, and the heater is in the form of a peripheral structure surrounding the peripheral wall, and in thermal contact therewith, and/or (c) the peripheral wall of the pipe is made from conventional materials having a thickness commensurate with the pressure and temperature of the fluid, except in the region in which the heater is thermally coupled, in which region the peripheral wall is made from a material having higher strength than the conventional materials, of a thickness less than the commensurate thickness.